Darkest Before the Dawn
by TrebledWriter
Summary: '"Now Galinda…" Mrs. Upland started, but was cut short. "Yes Momsie I know, keep the family secret, and don't tell anyone, no matter what." The Upland family has a dark, twisted secret. It's supposed to stay untold and in the shadows. And they intend to keep it that way. But will it? Rating changed to T on 1/25/15. AU. Gelphie friendship, eventual Fiyeraba.
1. The Upland Family Secret

**Yes a new fic. Sue me. This plot bunny has been gnawing at me forever, and I finally am writing it. Yay! I hope you all enjoy. I got the title from a lyric in "Shake it Out" by Florence + the Machine.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I write what comes to me.**

* * *

"Galinda? Have you finished packing?" Mrs. Upland called from the bottom of the great oak staircase. "The carriage leaves in five minutes dearest, whether or not you're on it!" She added after.

The blonde girl stuffed more and more into the already overflowing pink suitcase. Dress after pink dress were thrown onto a pile that steadily grew until nothing else could be put onto it.

"Come on stupid thing…CLOSE!" Galinda grunted, repeatedly throwing her body weight onto the case until the brass clasps finally snapped together. Satisfied, Galinda grabbed it by the leather handle and raced down the stairs into the foyer. She practically threw the case at one of the coachmen, who respectfully put it into the luggage holder atop the waiting carriage. Galinda flounced into the kitchen where her parents sat, waiting for her.

"Have a safe trip dear. Be good at Shiz! We'll see you at Lurlinemas!" Mr. Upland said, kissing her daughter on the head, before heading out of the kitchen.

"Love you Popsicle!" Galinda called after him. Mrs. Upland peeked around the doorframe to ensure that no one was around, before sliding the door closed, and turning to look at her daughter.

"Now Galinda…" Mrs. Upland started, but was cut short.

"Yes Momsie I know, keep the family secret, and don't tell anyone, no matter what."

"Good dearest, and what do we do if someone gets suspicious and starts asking questions?"

"Walk away, and write home immediately." Galinda repeated once again, as she had for years.

"That's my girl." Mrs. Upland smiled, and looked down into her daughter's bright cerulean eyes. "I love you." She said, before pulling Galinda into a hug.

"Oh goodness you have to go! Don't want to be late on the first day now do you?" Mrs. Upland realized as she ushered Galinda to the door.

"Not if I want to room with Pfannee or Shenshen." Galinda responded, running as fast as her stiletto heels (which wasn't very fast) would allow her to out to the awaiting carriage. After climbing in, she leaned out the window and waved to her mother who stood in the doorway, waving back. As the carriage moved, the Upland estate grew smaller and smaller as it vanished into the horizon.

Turning back into the carriage, Galinda rested her head of blonde curls against the velvet head rest. She closed her eyes and started to doze off, and regretted it instantly. All she could see was a vivid image of the night. _That night. _Again. She wished that it had just been a nightmare, that she could've woken up and it never happened. But no. It had happened. It had been real. And every day since she's heard the same thing from her mother. Don't tell a single soul. No one can ever know.

"Coneal, don't feel, don't let them know." Galinda whispered. The Upland family secret had to stay a secret.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! It will be longer next time! I promise!**


	2. First Day, First Night

**Hello! I'm back! First off, I am excited about having six reviewers on the first chapter! Sad isn't it?**

**Iamgoku: What is it with you and ice powers? Lol jk.**

**Fae'sFlower: You'll find out…eventually…**

**Mudd123 (guest): Thanks!**

**Msjartgirl: I can't tell you everything! It would ruin the fun.**

**ExoticPeachBlossom: First of all, huge fan of your work! And no, not a crossover.**

**Elphieispopular: I know you do. But I shall not tell…yet.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not that girl…**

* * *

After an exhausting six hour trip, the grand carriage rolled to a stop in front of the grand Shiz gates. Galinda stared at the buildings that were nestled around the plot of land, and wondered which were which.

"I'll find out soon enough." She muttered, standing up and climbing out of the carriage and onto the beige sidewalk. The blonde stretched her legs, groaning from the pins and needles she felt. The coachmen carried her luggage into the Great Hall, a high-ceilinged room with a stage in the front and tables all pushed to the side. Students had already gathered in small groups when Galinda walked in, smoothing out her white skirt. Off to her left, a green girl stood next to a girl in a wheelchair. The green girl was being fiercely scolded by a bald man, presumably her father. The man brushed past the green girl to the wheelchair-bound girl, and presented her with a box, which she opened with a look of excitement on her face.

"Welcome new students!" A lady called from the stage. Galinda wrinkled her nose at the amount of clown makeup the woman wore. Everyone quickly seized their conversations, and directed their attention to the stage.

"I am Madame Morrible! Head Shiztress of Shiz University!" Morrible said loudly. "As you know, Shiz is a prestigious school, and I have only the highest hopes…for some of you." She continued, looking around at some of the students. Galinda followed suit, her blonde curls sliding over her back as her head moved from her left to her right, and she saw Pfannee and Shenshen, who waved enthusiastically. Galinda returned a wave, plastering a smile on her face.

After a long speech, Morrible dismissed the students to their rooms. Galinda dragged her luggage down the corridors of Crage Hall, until she reached room 206, her dorm. Pulling the gold key out of her pocket, Galinda slid it into the keyhole and turned until the door opened with a _click_. The room behind the door was large, with two beds, two wardrobes, and a private bathroom. Galinda sighed contently before plopping down on one of the beds. She turned over and kneeled on the bed, opening the suitcase, and pulling out all of the dresses and hanging them in the wardrobe. They barely all fit in the old wood cabinet. When all the dresses were hung, and the toiletries placed in the bathroom, only one thing remained in the case. With shaky hands, Galinda removed it. It was an old picture of her and her family, in a simple wood frame. Blue eyes were lost in the faces in the frame, a slim finger tracing their outlines, until nearing footsteps snapped her out of her trance. The door opened and Galinda quickly stuffed the picture under her pillow. Galinda looked up to see the green girl standing there.

"What do you want?" Galinda asked in a low tone.

"To be in my room." The green girl responded, matching Galinda's tone.

"Then you've got the wrong room, this one's MY private suite." Galinda huffed.

"I don't think so. Didn't you listen to _anything _Madame Morrible was saying? How there aren't enough dorms yet so we have to share?" The green girl asked.

"No I didn't hear, I was lost in thought I guess." Galinda responded, not lying, but looking at things another way.

"About what? How you're going to wear your hair tomorrow to impress some hot Gillikin boy?" The green girl spat.

Galinda leapt off the bed and stared up and the green girl, even though the top of her blonde curls only reached the green girl's nose.

"For your information, I was not thinking about that!" Galinda responded sourly.

"Then what were you thinking about Blondie?"

"Where my first class was tomorrow." The blonde said, seeing as that was the first and most logical thing that popped into her head so she didn't have to tell the truth. She had been thinking about _that night._

The two girls remained in an intense staring match for a matter of minutes, before Galinda finally tore away and sat back down. Elphaba snorted before retreating to her side, and unpacking the very little she had in her plain brown leather suitcase, then grabbing a book and beginning to read. Galinda laid back against the pillows, her golden curls splaying across the pillow. Minutes or hours later, she wasn't sure, Galinda finally stood up and left the room. Outside a soft autumn breeze was floating past her, and the sun was shining bright. Galinda walked around the campus, and didn't expect to run into Pfannee and Shenshen.

"Galinda darling!" Pfannee exclaimed, running over.

"Hi Pf, Shen." Galinda said politely.

"What's wrong dearest?" Shenshen asked, noticing the blonde's expression.

"Nothing...just" Galinda faked a yawn "tired." She finished, before saying goodbye to her friends and walking to the small café. Pulling a few dollars out of her pocket, she bought a cup of soup and ate it alone, and then walked back to Crage Hall as the sun began to set in the western sky. Galinda opened the door to find her roommate in the same position as before, holding a different book. Without a word, Galinda changed into her nightdress and pulled the pink covers over herself. Her roommate turned off the light and fell asleep quickly, and the sound of her steady breathing filled the room. Galinda closed her eyes and it all appeared again, the horror of the night. She shot upright, breathing hard.

_No! _She told herself mentally. _Don't think about it._ Galinda slowly laid back down onto the mattress, and slid her eyes shut, and forcing herself into a dreamless sleep. The first night since it happened.

* * *

**There you go! Chapter 2! Any guesses about the secret? Review!**


	3. The Brainless, Genius, Swankified Fiyero

**Hullo readers! 16 reviews on two chapters? Are you kidding? This must be what it feels like to be popular. You guys are getting closer and closer to the secret, but it's so elaborate it will never be guessed! Mwahahahahahaha!**

**Iamgoku: Nope! Nice try.**

**Fae'sFlower: Patience my dear Nia. Good things come to those who wait. (Ha! Reference!)**

**ExoticPeachBlossom: Thank you!**

**Msjartgirl: I know. Um...it depends on what you want to read. Fluff, humor, drama, or angst.**

**Elphieispopular: Getting closer…**

**FaerieTales4Ever: Again, getting closer.**

**Mudd123: Nope!**

**Guestie: Closer.**

**Crzyratlady: Thanks! Love the penname btw.**

**Spiritwarrior27: No, it's not Mr. Upland.**

**Disclaimer: I can't buy stocks…so no…**

* * *

The next morning, Galinda awoke with a sense of dread in the pit of her stomach. She glanced quickly at the clock on her nightstand, which read 7:15, telling her to get up. The blonde sat up and stretched. As she stood up and made her bed, she noticed that there was no human-shaped lump in the adjacent bed, signaling the early leaving of her roommate. Galinda walked groggily into the bathroom and freshened up. Drying her hair as she left the bathroom, Galinda entered the dark room. Carefully avoiding any potential hazards littered on the pristine crème colored carpet, she made her way over to the wardrobe, and pulled out her school uniform, a simple white blouse and a skirt that stopped just above her knees. After a quick check in the mirror, Galinda grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder before leaving the room.

Galinda stopped at the café for a quick breakfast of a blueberry muffin and plain tea. After, Galinda hurried off to her first class, which was History with Doctor Dillamond. Galinda hesitated in the doorway, surveying the room that lie before her. Her sapphire eyes were drawn to the enthusiastic movements of Pfannee and Shenshen who were gesturing for her to sit with them, pointing to the empty seat between them that lay unoccupied, near the back of the room. Galinda took a deep breath and sat down at the desk between the girls, before reaching into her bag and taking out a quill pen and a notebook and setting them on the oak desk. Her gaze fell to the diamond encrusted bracelet that lay on her dainty wrist. She fiddled with it, as she had many times before, twisting it over itself and pulling on it. It was all she had left, a reminder of what had happened.

_No! Galinda stop!_ The voice in her head snarled at her. Galinda shook her head, trying to get the thoughts to leave, and it worked to an extent. Luckily, Doctor Dillamond picked that moment to start class.

"Hello class! I am your professor, Doctor Dillamond." The Goat said, formally introducing himself. "I graded your essays, and I see room for improvement! Some of us decided to pick content over form…Ms. Glinda…" Dillamond said, handing Galinda the essay that was covered in red pen marks. Galinda froze in her seat, not from the essay, but from what the Goat had said.

_He called me Glinda! Does he know? No, no one knows! _Galinda thought, attempting to calm herself.

"Um…it's pronounced GAlinda. With a GA." Galinda said, looking up at the goat.

"Oh yes Ms. Gl…Gl…Glinda." The Goat attempted, but couldn't make the sound.

"I don't understand why you can't pronounce it. All my other professors can!" Galinda said, trying to stay calm, but not doing very well. Her green roommate leapt out of her seat, fuming.

"Maybe the pronunciation of your precious name is not the sole purpose of Doctor Dillamond's life! Maybe he's not like every other professor! Maybe some of us are DIFFERENT!" She yelled, and Galinda felt everyone's eyes on her. Galinda couldn't stand all this attention, and said the first thing that popped into her head.

"Well, it appears that the Artichoke is steamed." Galinda said, her eyes never leaving her green roommate's face. Her face flushed dark green, probably her way of blushing, and sat back down in her seat.

* * *

An hour later, Doctor Dillamond dismissed the students. Galinda made her way through her day. Following History she had Art, Science, Literature, Arithmetic (her least favorite), and her final class was Politics. She was walking in silence back to her dorm when she heard the thundering of carriage wheels and a scream. She hurried over and saw the green girl angrily talking to a young man with short blonde hair and blue eyes. As he turned she realized…it was Fiyero. Prince Fiyero Tiggular of the Vinkus. One of her best friends. In fact, he was the only person outside the family that knew the secret. They locked eyes, and they smiled before running towards each other. Fiyero took Galinda in his strong arms and gave her a hug.

"Glin…" he whispered, resting his chin on the top of her blonde curls.

"Remember it's Galinda in public. You haven't told anyone right?" She murmured against his chest.

"No one knows Galinda." He responded before releasing her.

"How've you been?" Fiyero asked.

"Good! Momsie and Popsicle are doing well."

"I still can't believe you call your father Popsicle." Fiyero chuckled, but stopped when Galinda whacked his chest.

"I call him whatever I wanna call him." Galinda said, planting both hands firmly on her hips, swaying them sassily.

"Okay Galinda." Fiyero responded. He'd never truly understand 'The Ways of the Blonde' as he called them.

"So, what do you do around here for fun?" The Prince asked, scanning the faces of the other Shiz students.

"Well, we used to sit and read, but apparently that makes you a target to be run over by a carriage." The green girl grumbled, before stalking off back to Crage Hall.

"How 'bout a party?" Fiyero suggested. Galinda's face lit up at the mention.

"YES! Fifi you're a genius!" Galinda cried. Fiyero looked surprised.

"I usually don't get called a genius. Just brainless actually." He grinned and looked at Galinda.

"What's the most swankified place in town?" He asked, taking a seat on the edge of the Wizard statue.

"The Ozdust ballroom!" One of the Shiz students said.

"Perfect! Galinda would you like to go with me?" Fiyero asked. "As friends of course." He added in afterthought.

"That would be amazing Fifi!" Galinda chirped.

"I'll pick you up at around eight, alright?" Fiyero asked.

"Perfect Fiyero. I'll be ready."

And with that, Galinda flounced back towards her dorm. Questions ran through her head, mostly concerning what she would wear.

_Tonight will be perfect. _She thought. _Just me and Fiyero, who I've known forever, dancing the night away._

But she didn't know she'd have to face what she'd tried so hard to hide. And do it with a very unlikely person.

* * *

**Favorite lines? I have three, anyone who can guess one will get a shout out in the next chapter! Please review! You know you want to. **


	4. History Repeating Itself

**Fae'sFlower: Nope! Sorry Nia! **

**ExoticPeachBlossom: My mission is accomplished.**

**Elphieispopular: Getting closer…**

**Just a Guest: Why thanks! But nope. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Yes. Because Gregory Maguire gave me the rights when he arrived on his magical unicorn and delivered my Hogwarts acceptance letter. Did I mention I'm crazy?**

* * *

Three hours and several cans of hairspray later, Galinda was ready. She was dressed in her favorite pink dress and not a single blonde curl was out of place. Just as she finished clasping on her necklace, there was a knock at the door. Galinda opened the door and Pfannee and Shenshen stood in the doorway.

"Galinda you look splenderific!" Shenshen cried, fawning over her outfit.

"What are you guys doing here?" Galinda asked as they entered the room.

"Well Shen doesn't have her hoops and she wants to borrow yours." Pfannee sighed as Shenshen moved closer to the oak wardrobe.

"O-okay." Galinda said, opening the doors and pulling out her small jewelry box. Gently she removed the silver hoop earrings and handed them to Shenshen who quickly put them in.

"Galinda?! What in Oz?!" Pfannee shouted, as she had pulled out a black pointed hat from a striped hat box.

"I know! My grandma always gives me the most hideous hats." Galinda huffed, grabbing the hat and beginning to place it back in the box. "I would give it away but I don't hate anyone enough to do that."

"Yes you do." Pfannee and Shenshen exchanged a look before glancing at the empty brown-sheeted bed.

"No. I couldn't." Galinda protested.

"Yes you could." The girls smirked, then began to laugh as they left the room.

"Could I?" Galinda whispered, staring at the hat.

Moments later the green girl walked into the room, breezing right by Galinda and flopping down on her bed. It didn't take long for her to become engrossed in her book.

"I want you to come to the party tonight." The words left Galinda's lips before she could stop them. The green girl looked up, alarmed.

"You…want _me_…at the party tonight?"

"Yes. Here. It's really…uh…sharp, don't ya think?" Galinda held out the hat towards her roommate, who stared at it as if it was a foreign object.

"I've never been to a party. But thank you." She said softly, gently taking the hat into her hands.

At that moment, there was a knock at the door, and there stood Fiyero, leaning casually against the doorframe, decked out in a maroon sports jacket with a pair of black pants.

"Hi Fifi!" Galinda chirped.

"Good evening malady. Are you ready for an enchanted evening with me?" Fiyero asked, strolling into the room. Galinda rolled her eyes and whacked his chest playfully.

"Let's just go Fifi." Galinda said, taking his arm as he led her through the door and out of the room.

Elphaba, however, stayed still, trying to process what just happened. Her gaze dropped to the black, pointed, hat in her hands.

"Should I?"

* * *

The lights were low and the music was high down at the Ozdust. Fiyero lead Galinda into a dance in the middle of the dance floor. They both had taken dance lessons for years, so they swept the dance floor like professionals. Other partygoers looked on in awe as the two gracefully stepped in perfect time with the music that floated through the hall. When the song ended, the two took a seat at one of the tables.

"Would you like some punch?" Fiyero asked.

"You know it's probably spiked." Galinda said.

"So? Want some or not?" Fiyero questioned, rising to his feet.

"No thank you Fifi." Galinda responded.

"Suit yourself." Fiyero said, before wandering over to the punch bowl and filling a cup. He took a hearty swig before returning to where Galinda sat.

After Fiyero had finished his glass of punch, he took Galinda's hand and brought her back onto the dance floor. Galinda leaned against Fiyero as they danced, closing her eyes and focusing on the steady beat of the drums. The band was in the middle of a lively tune when suddenly roaring laughter took its place. Galinda opened her eyes and looked around in confusion, trying to find the source of the laughter.

Suddenly, she saw it. Her roommate, standing atop the entrance steps, wearing the hideous hat and a blue sleeveless frock. She stomped down the steps onto the barren dance floor. Pulling the hat tighter onto her head, she began to dance awkwardly, flailing her arms wildly. The room fell absolutely silent as Elphaba "danced."

_This is her first party. She doesn't know what to do. _Galinda thought

But then everyone began to laugh again as Elphaba stopped, her frightened gaze finding its way to everyone in the room. But then it found Galinda. The blonde noticed the genuine fear in her brown eyes, replacing the usual disgust or fire.

_Oh my Oz…history repeats itself. _Galinda thought before her mind left the Ozdust.

_Galinda's blue eyes scanned the exquisite ballroom, taking in every detail. It was decorated in bright blues and greens, in honor of Popsicle's birthday. Royal guests from everywhere were in attendance. The King and Queen of the Vinkus were there, along with the Governor of Munchkinland. No one wanted to miss the birthday "extravaganza" of the Duke of the Gillikin._

_Galinda clumsily moved around the dance floor. She tripped over her skirt and landed on her back end, and looked around with teary eyes._

"_Galinda are you alright?" Mrs. Uplands said softly but firmly, scooping the seven year old into her arms._

"_I'm okay Momsie. I tripped. And I'm really scared. There's so many people. I've never been in a room with so many people." Galinda whispered._

"_It's okay dearest." Mrs. Upland whispered back. "I know it's your first time at a social gathering. Don't be frightened." She said soothingly._

_The young girl gave her a small smile. She crawled off her mother's lap and back into the fray. _

Galinda gasped for air silently, bringing a hand to her chest in attempt to slow her racing heartrate.

_I know what I have to do. _She thought.

The blonde confidently strode out into the center of the circle of people. She began to do the same arm movements Elphaba had just done, but she made them into a fluid sort of dance. Everyone instantly stopped laughing at the green girl, their attention now locked on Galinda.

After an agonizingly long few moments dancing in silence, the band struck up once again, now playing a much slower melody, with very pronounced woodwinds over a soft brass bass line. After another few moments, the onlookers joined in. They copied the blonde's motions and then it evolved into a waltz. It ended beautifully.

* * *

"Thanks for a great night Fifi!" Galinda chirped when he dropped her off at her dorm.

"You're welcome," he looked around, ensuring they were alone, "Glin. How long are you going to keep this secret?" He whispered. "It's going to slowly eat at your soul, until you're nothing but a cold, hollowed out shell of your former self…" He trailed off, looking far off into the distance.

"Yeah…right…" Galinda said, taking a step back from the prince.

"Did you bring the picture?"

"Of course I did brainless! I couldn't survive without it!"

"How are you going to explain it if your roommate finds the picture of THEM?!"

"First, it's hidden under my pillow, so unless she does my sheets I don't think we're going to have a problem. Second, I might tell her. She seems trustworthy. Goodnight Fifi." She turned and walked into her room.

There she saw her green roommate siting on her bed, the hat next to her. Galinda instantly felt a pang of guilt.

"Hi." Galinda whispered, sitting down on her own bed.

"Hello." Elphaba said sharply.

"Look, I'm sorry I gave you the hat, we just got off on the wrong foot-" Galinda was cut off.

"The hat was the first gift I've received in a while. Thank you." Elphaba said.

"Really? Your parents don't give you any gifts?" Galinda asked.

"My mother's dead. And my father hates me." She said swiftly.

"What?"

"I…I'm the reason my sister is…the way that she is."

She then launched into a story of how her father made her mother chew milkflowers while carrying Nessa to ensure that the baby wasn't born green, and how they cause Nessa to be born prematurely, with her legs tangled together.

"And my mother…never woke up." She finished.

"Oh Elphie…can I call you Elphie?" Galinda said sadly, perking up at the end.

"It's a little perky." Elphaba chuckled.

"And you can call me…Galinda. What's that green bottle?" She asked, pointing at the bottle peeking out from under Elphaba's pillow.

"It was my mother's. It's…the last thing I have left of her." Elphaba whispered the last part, stroking the clear glass of the bottle with her verdant fingers. Her gaze rose and noticed something white sticking out from under Galinda's pillow.

"What's that?" Elphaba rose quickly, snatching the picture out from its hiding spot.

Galinda's eyes widened as she realized what Elphaba held.

"No! Give it back!" Galinda cried jumping and grabbing the picture out of Elphaba's hand.

"Who are these people?"

"Well they're…um…my cousins! Yeah! My cousins from Quox sent me this picture!"

"Then why is it under your pillow?"

"I never see them! This is how I keep them in my memory."

Elphaba's dark eyebrow rose up her forehead, and she had an incredulous look on her face.

She didn't believe it.

Galinda sighed heavily. She had to tell her.

_Face it. There's no escaping it now._

"Can you….can you keep a secret?"

* * *

**Next chapter my friends! Next chapter you will learn! What is the fabulous Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands hiding? ANY FINAL GUESSES? AND ANY FAVORITE LINES? ANYONE WHO CAN GUESS ONE OF MINE WILL GET A SHOUTOUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Until then!**


	5. The Tragedy of July 17th

**Alrighty faithful readers! Now you shall know!**

**To all reviewers: I was smirking at all the reviews. You guys have no idea. Mwahahahahahahaha. I see you all liked my hairspray joke. :-) **

**AloneAndFree-CreatingMyself: *falls over laughing at thought of your brother being Fiyero***

**Btw chapter four was updated slightly, due to an age glitch I wrote…it's important to this chapter…and a new character will be added this chapter. The character comes from Fae'sFlower, well more accurately it is her…yeah…**

**Disclaimer: I own the album, a cool poster, and a magnet. That's it.**

* * *

_Glinda forced her eyes opened and looked around her small room. She smiled as she sat up and faced the morning rays coming in her room. It was a very special day._

_The blonde stood up and stretched before neatly making her bed. She brushed off her light blue nightgown and sighed. Today was gonna be great._

_Opening the door, Glinda was faced with her mother and father looking down at her with broad smiles._

"_Happy Birthday Glinda!" They said, collecting her into a hug. _

"_You're seven today! Excited?" Her mother, Liliana, asked. _

"_You have no idea!" Glinda said happily._

"_We have a surprise for you!" Her father, Khyran, said. Glinda followed her parents as they walked down the stairs where a stack of pancakes sat on a plate. Glinda's favorite._

"_Birthday breakfast!" She exclaimed, flouncing over to the table and taking a large, very unladylike bite. Within minutes the stack had disappeared, and Glinda stared at the empty plate sadly._

"_What's wrong Glinda?" Liliana asked, sitting down across from her daughter. _

"_I'm out of pancakes." She deadpanned. Her parents began to laugh softly._

"_Well maybe some birthday fun is an order." Khyran laughed, joining his family at the table. Glinda's eyes widened in excitement. Her birthdays were always special._

* * *

_That night, Glinda sat in her room writing in her new journal. It was one of her birthday presents, and she loved it. _

July 17-

Today was my seventh birthday! I got this new journal, as well as some new quills! Mama also got me a new bracelet. It's black and has little diamonds on it. But my favorite thing is that we got our picture taken by Cecelia, one of our friends who does photography! It's really pretty and I'm going to keep it always. I put it in the cover slot of this journal, so as long as I have the journal, I have the picture.

_At that moment, Liliana called Glinda down for dinner, which just so happened to be beef stew, Glinda's favorite meal. Glinda tucked the small journal into her belt and skipped down the stairs. The blonde smiled in satisfaction as the beef and vegetables filled her mouth and warmed her up. _

"_Alright Galinda, your father and I have one last surprise for you." Liliana smiled, her eyes twinkling. She pulled a long, thin box out from her sleeve. It was wrapped in pink and blue floral paper, with a large green bow on it. _

_Glinda took it into her slender hands and gently unwrapped it. Her facial expression changed immediately to a look of awe as she pulled it out of the box._

_A training wand._

"_A training wand?" Glinda whispered._

"_Yes dear. We know how much you wanted to learn how to cast spells, so this is the first step." Khyran smiled._

"_It says you're supposed to 'swish and flick'" Liliana quoted the box, before showing Glinda the first spell written in the beginner's spell book that came with it._

"_It's a levitation spell." She continued._

"_Wingardium Leviosa!" Glinda said strongly and confidently at the bow on the floor. Nothing happened._

"_Wingardium Leviosa!" She said again, losing confidence. The blonde tapped the wand on the floor a few times. Sparks flew from the tip, giving her hope. It did work, so why couldn't she cast a spell?_

"_Don't give up sweetheart, you can do it." Khyran said gently, placing a hand on Glinda's shoulder._

"_Wingardium Leviosa." The blonde said quietly, but this time it was different. She felt a surge of energy run from her perfect blonde curls to her outstretched wand._

_At first nothing happened, but then there was a huge explosion. Glinda was thrown back, and her parents landed on the other side of a line of rapidly growing flames. _

"_Mama! Papa!" The young girl cried. Neither made any response. Mustering up all of her courage, she leapt over the fire. The flames licked away at her ankles and feet, but Glinda brushed off the pain in search of her parents. They were lying on the floor, practically unmoving._

"_Mama?" Glinda asked tearfully, looking at Liliana's soot covered face. The flames were growing taller and hotter with each passing moment._

"_Glinda…go." Liliana whispered._

"_No! I'm not leaving without you!" Glinda pleaded, grabbing her mother's hand._

"_Yes…you…are…" Liliana responded, pulling her hand away from Glinda's. "I…love…you." Liliana whispered. "Now…go." Liliana said softly, tears in her eyes too._

_Glinda nodded, giving her mother a final kiss on the cheek, before running off. Glinda, terrified and running out of oxygen, burst out the side door into the cold night air. At this point, the neighbors had called the firemen, who were working on putting out the flames. _

_Glinda decided she had two options: own up to the fire she caused, or run. At that moment, the latter seemed more appealing to the young blonde. So she took off into the forest. She ran and ran all through the night, not stopping until about an hour before dawn. _

_The girl stopped at a large estate, whom she knew belonged to the Duke and Duchess of the Gillikin. Softly stepping up the marble staircase, she wondered what would become of her now. When she reached the door, she extended her small hand and knocked. By now, Glinda was cold, tired, and felt terribly alone. _

_A woman with blue eyes and brown hair stepped out, dressed in a green nightgown._

"_Good heavens child! What are you doing here so early?" She asked, kneeling down to Glinda's height._

"_I ran away." Glinda said bluntly._

"_Why would you do such a thing?"_

"_You see that?" Glinda asked, pointing to the orange light in the distance, "That was my fault." Glinda said sadly. _

"_Come in child, you must be freezing. I'm Beatrice Upland of the Upper Uplands, but you can just call me Mrs. Upland. What's your name dear?" Mrs. Upland asked, ushering Glinda inside and leading her into the parlor. She then sent Katilia, one of the maids, to wake Mr. Upland and their other daughter._

"_My name is Glinda Vetride." Glinda said softly._

"_How old are you?" Mrs. Upland asked, handing Glinda a cup of tea. Glinda gratefully accepted the cup and brought it to her lips, drinking down the hot beverage._

"_I turned seven…yesterday I guess it is at this point." Glinda said._

"_Darling who's this?" Mr. Upland asked, walking into the room. He was tall, with dark brown eyes and strawberry blonde hair._

"_Dayer, this is Glinda, she ran away from home." At that moment, a small girl wandered into the room in a pink nightgown. _

"_Mama what's she doing here?" The girl asked. She had long black hair and side bangs, and her face was adorned with pink glasses. _

"_Nattie this is Glinda." Mrs. Upland said simply, as the six year old girl sat down._

"_Why is she here?"_

"_Well Nathalinia, she'll be staying here for a while. But," Mrs. Upland diverted her attention to the blonde in question, "you never did tell us why you're here." _

_Glinda took a deep breath before recounting all the events of the night._

_The Uplands listened intently, not once interrupting. Glinda concluded the story in tears. Mrs. Upland felt a pang of pity for the small girl, who was only a year older than her own daughter, and collected her into her arms. Glinda sobbed into Mrs. Upland's shoulder, while the older woman rubbed small circles on her back and whispered soothing words for the young girl. After a few minutes, Glinda's crying ceased, and she pulled back from Mrs. Upland._

"_Dear, do you have anywhere to go? Any family?" The brunette asked, tilting Glinda's chin up to look her in the eyes._

_Glinda shook her head sadly._

"_My mother and father were both only children, and both their parents died a while ago." The blonde whispered._

"_So you have nowhere to go?" Mrs. Upland asked softly._

"_No. I've been running since late last night, and this is the first place I thought maybe I could…stay?" Glinda said the last word so quietly it went almost unheard._

"_Give us a moment will you please?" Mrs. Upland asked, before she led Mr. Upland out of the room._

"_Are you going to live with us?" Nathalinia asked, stepping up to the new girl._

"_I don't know," Glinda responded. "You're parents are going to decide."_

"_I've always wanted a sister." The younger girl confessed, looking up at Glinda with her large brown eyes._

"_I have too." Glinda said quietly._

_The Uplands chose that moment to reenter the room._

"_Glinda, we'd love for you to come live with us." Mrs. Upland smiled, walking over and kneeling in front of the blonde._

"_Really?"_

"_Really. But we can't tell anyone about tonight." Mr. Upland said, approaching the two._

"_Why not?" Glinda asked._

"_Because since you're older than Nattie, technically you're next in line to be Duchess. But you're not legally adopted, nor will you ever be. And if anyone finds out that you are not our child by blood or law…let's just say bad things will happen to all of us." Mr. Upland explained gently._

"_Don't worry Glinda," Mrs. Upland said quickly, noticing the fear in the young girl's eyes. "No one will find out."_

_Glinda looked up at the two. "Can I ask one thing of you?"_

"_Anything dearest." Mrs. Upland said._

"_Could you not call me Glinda?" The young girl asked._

"_Why not?" _

"_Well, it's just…it hurts to hear it now…" Glinda whispered, a single crystal tear making its way down her cheek._

"_Of course." Mrs. Upland said gently, using her thumb to wipe the tears off Glinda's cheek. "What shall we call you then?"_

"_Galinda. With a GA." The newly named Galinda said._

_The adults chuckled, but agreed._

"_Nattie, can you show Galinda to the guest room?" Mr. Upland asked. _

"_Katilia?" Mrs. Upland called, and maid entered the room._

"_Yes ma'am?" Katilia asked._

"_Fetch a nightgown and bring it to the guest room please?" Mrs. Upland asked, and the maid slipped from the room._

"_Sure Papa!" The girl said, grabbing Galinda's wrist and yanking her up the stairs. They stopped at a room with an open door. The walls of said room were a navy blue, and green bed sheets covered the large bed nestled in the corner. There was a single window, a desk, and a bookshelf with a few books._

"_Here you go!" Nathalinia chirped, releasing Galinda's wrist and running back off to her own room. Galinda walked into the room and quickly changed into the nightgown that was neatly folded on the bed, before going straight to the window._

_She looked up at the_ _heavens through the window of her new room. The night sky was dark, there were no stars or lights in the distance. And, the bright orange glow that had been there were gone. _

"_Rest in peace Mama and Papa," Galinda whispered into the night, before kissing her palm and blowing it out into the wind._

"_Rest in peace."_

* * *

**So what did you think? Are you're feels still alive? This chapter was a bear to write and I've been working on it all weekend! Five Microsoft Word pages! Five! That's a lot for me. **

**Two things: Yes I used Harry Potter, I don't own it. And yes there will be more flashbacks of this past.**

**And if you don't like my logic for anything you read above, wait. More things will be revealed. Don't you worry your little heads.**

**Nia: did I portray you properly?**

**Favorite lines? **


End file.
